


[Podfic of] What's Yours Is Mine

by knight_tracer, the24thkey



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Collaboration, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Pre-Slash, Two Voices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22510423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/the24thkey/pseuds/the24thkey
Summary: Minho and Jisung bond over a litter of cats; AU.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	[Podfic of] What's Yours Is Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [What's Yours Is Mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15883821) by [bitsori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitsori/pseuds/bitsori). 



**Length:** 16:37 **  
**

**Content Warning:** animal death

**Download:** [here](http://24thkey.parakaproductions.com/podfic/SKZ%20-%20What's%20Yours%20Is%20Mine.mp3)

Open in a new tab to stream

Recorded while I (the24thkey) was staying with knight_tracer, who graciously agreed to record some kpop podfic with me. Thanks to the author for giving us permission to post. <3


End file.
